


Watching

by sunshinekat



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinekat/pseuds/sunshinekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian does things without thinking, but Joseph's reaction to them is completely unexpected. [SLASH] [clawing&biting]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

a/n enjoy. I might write more for these boys, they're so...pretty.  
Watching

They’d been in the car for more than ten minutes now. Joseph’s apartment was upstairs but he wasn’t moving and Sebastian didn’t know what to say, but he had to or...wait, it wasn’t his fault, he didn’t initiate it-no, yes he did. But it wasn’t a big deal was it? Maybe he could say he’d been drinking but the thought of Joseph’s reaction to that was less than pleasant. So all he thought to do was sit and wait for him to go but he wasn’t leaving. This isn’t how it’s supposed to go.  
First they were leaving together like they do every day; Seb wasn’t comfortable with his partner taking the subway back home after ten because it wasn’t safe. So while Joseph was getting in the car Seb was reaching for a smoke when Joseph was putting on his seatbelt and they were just at the right angle and he wasn’t thinking about it but he leaned in and gently pressed his lips against Joseph’s. He saw those pretty brown eyes widen and he moved away to turn the car on and the let the radio play while chatting about the day’s cases as if nothing had happened.  
But the mood didn’t change; Joseph was quiet on the ride back to his one bedroom apartment on the fifth floor of the only block in the city that didn’t have a bar within walking distance. Just one of the reasons Seb never spent the night. Sleeping sober gave him nightmares.   
His fingers tightened on the steering wheel, he’d have to tell him it was a bad joke.   
Well, it wasn’t far from the truth it was just...he saw a chance and he took it, wasn’t that enough? Maybe he was curious about Joseph’s reaction, maybe he wanted to see his taciturn partner react to something. Maybe...Maybe he just wanted to test the boundaries of their relationship.  
Suddenly there was the jarring sound of keys as Joseph casually tossed them into Seb’s lap before getting out of the car and walking away.  
Seb stared at the small ring of keys on his lap, there was a small metal rendering of the words Krimson City in loopy script that he’d given Joseph a long, long time ago as a Christmas gift, there was a smaller silver key that said KCP which was probably for his mailbox and another key also silver with the number 566 taped on it.   
Fifth floor of the building.   
The first thought that Seb had was that Joseph forgot his keys but then it hit him. He kissed Joseph first and now joseph throws his keys at him and it’s late on a Friday night.   
Seb holds the keys in one hand and sweeps the other through his dark hair. He can’t just go up there! But that idiot doesn’t have his...Wait, did he have a copy? Seb didn’t know for sure but then his rational thoughts left him and he got out of his car clutching those keys so hard they’d leave marks in his palm.

Joseph was waiting by the door and when he saw Seb walking down the hall toward him he suddenly felt like he should reconsider, damn it all, he’d never met a man with so much emotional baggage before, he’d also never met someone so focused, so dedicated to justice, so frustratingly...Good hearted.   
Joseph peeled off his gloves and stepped away when seb went straight for the door unlocking it with clumsy eager fingers and shoving the door open. Joseph walked in after him, rude bastard entering someone else’s apartment like he owned it. Although, like everything else, it was added to the list of things he’d already forgiven.  
Seb was in the kitchen looking through his cupboards, he felt a twinge of pity seeing him like that, like he needed a crutch for this, it made Joseph feel less...Wait...He did initiate it didn’t he? This was something he wanted it wasn’t just a whim...What if it was? Joseph peels off his gloves as he feels his whole face burn, had he invited his senior detective into his apartment with these dishonorable intentions when Seb was only...Joking around?  
He crushed the gloves in his tight grip, damn it, he messed up. Joseph put his gloves in the pocket of his coat and he took it off and put it on the coat rack. He needed to apologize. Just play it cool, laugh it off like he would anything else. He didn’t want to though, his body was cold and longing for the warmth that Seb’s promised, even at a distance, he wanted to kiss him again, properly this time, not be so surprised he couldn’t move for a good while after. With a soft, disappointed sigh he entered his kitchen where Seb was staring at his fridge, the only cold drinks inside of which were orange juice, tomato juice and some sparkling cider.   
Seb turned on him and Joseph was about to say...well...he hadn’t finished his thought before he was shoved back against his kitchen counter and practically devoured.  
All he felt were hands and Sebastian’s hot wet mouth on him, in him, all over him. Surprised again, he couldn’t react so he clung to those broad shoulders like he’d fall a million miles below if he let go.   
Sebastian’s mouth left Joseph’s to nibble on his jaw and kiss his neck, as his hands, still trembling, still eager; moved all over him. Sebastian had forgotten how big he was as he loomed over Joseph and covered him with his body, Joseph was breathing soft and light but quick, his fingers were digging into Seb’s shoulders helpless as Sebastian tugged at the buttons of his vest, at the buttons to his pants and Joseph didn’t think they’d have enough time, he wanted it so desperately right now. Sebastian seemed to read it in his eyes, he pulled at his belt and shoved his pants over his hips and turned him around, Joseph made a sound and Sebastian latched his mouth to the back of his neck, bit down on that soft pale skin. He couldn’t remember why he hadn’t done this before.   
“I should have fucked you the day we met.” He whispered, Joseph felt the breath go out of him as he slammed open the cupboard and snatched a bottle of olive oil out from it. Joseph’s desperation had no words, he wanted to scream, to claw and dig and bite but Sebastian was behind him and all he could do was open the bottle of olive oil to make himself ready, so that it didn’t hurt as much as it would if they didn’t do it now.   
His fingers were shaking and he tipped the bottle over whimpering shakily as it made a puddle on his countertop. Sebastian’s hand was in that puddle as Joseph pushed the open bottle into the sink to stop the mess. Sebastian’s oil smeared hands were between his legs an instant later and Joseph bit his lip so hard it hurt, not hard enough to draw blood but he wasn’t sure what else he’d be biting if he wasn’t cautious. 

Sebastian had never done another man before, but he’d had to do enough research on it for the rape cases he had to cover or…Uncover over the years. And Joseph wasn’t going to be a victim, no he was...Dinner.   
All creamy and white and soft, well, not all soft. Sebastian wanted to get the rest of his pants off so he could look at Joseph’s legs, Jesus they were spectacular, but his view for now consisted of some delicious lower back dimples he wanted to dip his tongue in and his firm backside which he wanted to dip something else in, but then again if he wasn’t working with olive oil he might have considered it, that is if there was a next time.   
He pushed one finger in, just one and Joseph tensed, Sebastian tried not to think about what it would be like to put his dick inside and failed, he leaned in to tell Joseph about it, about how tight he was and how fucking good it would be in just a little while, Joseph shivered and sighed but there was no sound coming from his mouth. He chuckled, “my goal right now is four fingers, what do you think?”   
Joseph scoffed, maybe, he might have been trying to but when the second finger slithered inside he choked on a gasp and tried to spread his legs wider but his pants wouldn’t let him. Sebastian nibbled on his flushed earlobe and began to push them in together, slow, little thrusts, checking for signs of discomfort and pain, for hesitation, he’d tell him right? If he didn’t want it? He wouldn’t just let anyone do this to him right? He felt jealous at the mere idea of it, of anyone touching his Joseph this way. He pushed the third finger in and Joseph was leaning on his forearms as Sebastian stepped aside so he could watch him, sliding his fingers in and out, trying to reach deeper in him, “do you think I can reach your stomach from here?”   
Joseph shook his head but made no sound, all he saw were his ears all red and shiny and damp with Sebastian’s saliva.   
The tense flesh around Sebastian’s fingers softened slightly, and he decided not to warn Joseph before taking them all out at once, he was surprised by Joseph’s whole body convulsing as he climaxed spraying thick ropes of cum on the bottom cupboard.   
Sebastian chuckled and began to unbutton his pants when Joseph, still trembling and sensitive turned around. Sebastian saw the red line across Joseph’s belly from being pressed against the counter, he wanted to apologize but he took one look at Joseph’s crooked glasses and his red, chewed on bottom lip and his words left him. He kissed Joseph urgently right then, Joseph kicked off his pants and clung to Sebastian matching his urgency with a wildness he hadn’t expected. Sebastian wanted to say something when those long, beautiful legs wrapped around his waist, could he impale himself right now if he wanted? Sebastian felt like a stallion right now and Joseph his rider here to tame him.   
He grasped Joseph’s narrow hips and pushed inside, Joseph didn’t make a sound, but he didn’t need to, he made his need known quiet loudly, violently. His nails dug into Sebastian’s undershirt hard enough for it to pinch. His mouth was gone and Sebastian trying to follow his white hot pleasure upward was met with the pinpricks of Joseph’s teeth in his neck, his jaw, his own bottom lip, gods it hurt, his hair was being pulled and his ears were being bit but he kept going because goddamn if it wasn’t urging him on. It was a struggle to fuck Joseph and Seb loved it. One of Joseph’s hands found their way under Sebastian’s shirt and that first clawing burned like fire, and he was pushed into a gallop, pumping desperately into Joseph’s body, the pain didn’t stop, the harder he thrust the deeper those nails went, those teeth dug into his collar bone, he could feel the sluggish warmth of blood streaming down his chest, smearing onto Joseph’s pristine white chest.   
“God, you’re like a cannibal.”  
He misspoke, his hair got pulled, and the side of his neck was going to be bruised black when they were done.   
His body burned, with pain and an agonizing pleasure he’d never known. Joseph didn’t make any sounds with his mouth, but his hands and teeth were like screams to Sebastian, they were the ‘Oh yes’s’ and the ‘Oh god more’s’ and the ‘Harder, please, harder.’   
When Joseph finally did speak it was soft, softer than his usual voice, nothing more than a breathy whisper.  
“Sebastian, please...”  
His hands were like silk then, fingers threading through Sebastian’s hair and gentle kisses pressing against his face and neck, little apologies and Sebastian felt like he’d been unmade, he moved like he wanted to disappear into Joseph, kiss away his soft pleas and just...fade into him.  
Their bodies were one and shuddered together as climax closed over them like a blanket of sparks and shapeless things that moved through them and then wormed out of their bodies leaving them warmed, damp husks.   
Sebastian pulled out of Joseph who shuddered but didn’t moan or whimper, simply a soft shudder and the invisible sound of breath being pulled from his lungs. He looked at Sebastian and straightened his glasses. He took his hand and led him, with a slight limp, Sebastian noticed proudly, to his bathroom where he made him sit and he took out a small medical kit and began cleaning him up. Sebastian didn’t know what to say, they’d just had sex, there should be some kind of...Confirmation, something along the lines of ‘hey we did it’.   
But there was nothing, there was only Joseph putting hello kitty band aids on his back.   
As he moved Sebastian watched him, watched his lithe, lovely body, the dampness between his legs. Joseph stepped inside the shower and turned on the warm water and seeing him there no glasses, threading his fingers through his wet hair and letting that water cover his body reaching places that Sebastian hadn't had time to enjoy. He followed Joseph into the shower and slid the curtain shut behind him; the night was not over yet.


End file.
